


☃【丞坤】华彩·01

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】华彩·01

by：银鱼罐头

-

［Six-Shooter.］

范丞丞拿指腹轻轻摩挲过一枚泛出些寒芒的金属徽章边沿，开口将印刻在梭形子弹图案上的单词念出声来，仿佛是在思考些什么，范丞丞的目光落于那片在指间翻转的徽章上微微出神，继而低声笑开了。

［倒是很有攻击性的名字，和本人一样。］

随手将金属薄片塞进左胸口的衬衫口袋里，范丞丞有些恼地回头看了看一片狼藉的纯白色大床，原本整齐的被子大半都垂落在木质地面，大幅移位的床单和消失不见的枕头都在昭示着昨晚发生在这里的激烈情事。

范丞丞抬手摁了摁有些刺挠的三叉神经，宿醉的头疼感受还在，不过他自诩酒品是非常好的，那很明显，另一位的酒品就完全不怎么样了。

［…啊，好烦。］

刚才舒展的眉头又因为阵阵头晕而重新聚拢，范丞丞脑子里闪现过的，满是昨晚那人敲开自己房门就往里猛挤的画面，一边呜呜噎噎一边砸在了自个床上。范丞丞费了半天劲才从他兜里掏出0608的房卡来，可自己住的分明是早就包下的0606。

［给我拿水！］

范丞丞咬紧了牙深吸口气正准备按铃叫人，忽然听埋在床上的男人瓮声瓮气开口了，声音倒挺奶味儿，可语气却是十足的冲。

范丞丞差点都要给他气笑了，浑身酒气的醉鬼趴在自己床上使唤着自己，虽说他的身份并不怎么能见得光，但也是实打实的从小养尊处优，按理讲范丞丞的脾气并不差，可过量的酒精和坏心情瞬间就将骨子里那点毛病激了出来。

［要水？］

［好啊。］

范丞丞伸手扣住那人有些瘦削的肩膀将人掰了起来，待到他露出正脸时，一杯凉水从上至下哗啦啦尽数浇在了那人面上，随手将空了的玻璃杯抛至床尾，范丞丞骑在他身上一把拧住人半湿的衣襟凑近过去。

…长得还挺好看的。

［我*！］

就在范丞丞松了劲怔愣之际，身下紧闭着眼的那人忽然后知后觉飙了句脏话出来，范丞丞这才被吼得回神，垂头仔细打量起这个满脸水珠的醉鬼来。

灰色带卷的刘海已经被打湿了一半贴在额前，紧蹙的眉和颤动的睫毛都在表明他此刻并不好受，口唇微微张开，随着呼吸节奏吐出一丝丝浓烈的酒气来，五官尤其精致，特别是高挺的鼻梁与两片殷红饱满的唇肉，让范丞丞本就因酒精而不太正常的体温再次隐隐拔高。

像是被压得难受了，身下那人忽然屈起双腿侧过脸想要翻身，可范丞丞还没看够，便直接拿膝盖压住他手腕将人肩膀摁实了，但这举动不仅没有让他变得老实，倒使范丞丞自己有些失去重心，在那人更激烈的反抗之下竟让他直接掀了下去，范丞丞还没来得及恼怒，就被人恶狠狠吻上来了。

［……］

范丞丞有些无言地盯着他发红的眼角，口中交融的是辛辣呛人的白酒味道，说到底还是人的审美在作祟，范丞丞自问要是个秃头老大哥敢这样对待自己，早就被摁在地上揍得不成人形了。

就在范丞丞又一次出神之时，那人似是越吻越起劲了，火热的唇舌在水声中用力交缠，仿佛范丞丞口中有什么味道甜美的东西般，让他憋得满脸通红也丝毫不肯后撤半分。

可就算亲得再激烈，他终究是没有下一步打算的，而范丞丞就不同了，在他被酒精充斥的大脑和紧贴摩擦中早已硬挺的下身想来，放他走，是不划算的。

范丞丞的记忆仅仅停留在他埋首咬上颗淡色的软糯红果，口中干燥而灼热的涩感让他一心想吮吸些什么东西来得到抚慰，鼻腔里充盈的都是浑浊酒气，掌心明明已经烫得要命，可身下人不断起伏的白皙胸膛似乎温度还要更高一些，像是燃起的火把一点点侵蚀着范丞丞敏感的神经末梢。

［能不能老实一点。］

范丞丞并不是没碰过同性，只不过那都是些和姑娘无异的纤细娇小的男孩子，像这种仿佛下一秒就要把自己踹下床去的人，他是又恼怒又亢奋的，范丞丞不喜欢搞强制那一套，可偏偏今晚他就失控了。

铃——。

忽然在空旷房间里荡起的手机铃声将他从回忆里拖了出来，范丞丞又摁了摁跳动的太阳穴，伸手接通了电话。

［嗯，我马上下楼。］

范丞丞拿过自己的西装外套就开始换鞋，倒也懒得管身后不堪入目的凌乱房间，反正打扫这间套房的人也早该习惯了。

不过感觉还是很不相同的。

范丞丞绝不会相信昨晚那场莫名其妙的艳遇只是个偶然的乌龙，说不定他给那人开门的照片已经在排版印刷之中了。范丞丞坐在车里有些轻蔑地翘了翘唇角，有什么所谓，反正他的名声也不能变得更烂了，只是不知道昨晚那位又是哪个可怜家伙被白白算计。

［哥哥，第三次了，你就这么忌惮我。］

范丞丞掏出包里的手机喟叹般自言自语，前排驾驶位里的中年男人偏了偏了头，显然是没听清他在讲什么。

［没事，赵叔叔，待会儿你帮我查一下这个…］

范丞丞一句话说到半途却突然噤了声，被称作赵叔叔的中年男人更疑惑了，这次直接将头转了过来盯住范丞丞。

［…没事，不用了。］

范丞丞有些好笑地看着手机屏幕上"Six-Shooter"的搜索结果。

国内新晋四人爵士乐队，节奏吉他兼主唱尤长靖，键盘手林彦俊，鼓手黄明昊，贝斯手兼队长，蔡徐坤。

手指擦了擦那张照片所在的小块屏幕，虽说神情与发型包括打扮都已经大不相同，可范丞丞确信自己不会认错，这便是昨晚那个被自己摁在身下干得哀哀叫唤的男人，蔡徐坤。

［拜托，小心点啊，你也太好找了吧。］

蔡徐坤大清早从酒店跑出来，强撑着打车回了四人合住的公寓之后，就一头扎进了自己那张不算太宽敞的单人床上，由于动作幅度太大，他疼得差一点眼泪就要落下来了，蔡徐坤将脸伏在枕头里努力打理着思绪，按理说自己的酒量不可能那么差的，可偏偏在演出结束被灌醉之后便什么记忆也没有了。

蔡徐坤一拳狠狠砸在不软不硬的床板上边，自己的乐队才刚刚起步，要是被人爆出这种级别的丑闻，不仅仅是自己，乐队其他三人的前途差不多也都完了。

蔡徐坤忽然撑起身将包里的手机摸了出来，点开相册后的第一张便是一个仰躺在纯白色床单上的，熟睡男人的上半身。一头张扬凌乱的赤色短发尤其惹眼，线条凌厉的面部与精壮赤裸的胸膛都清晰可见，包括皮肤上不算太多却极深的紫红痕迹，而照片里的男人不是别人，正是范丞丞。

蔡徐坤抿着唇盯了屏幕好半晌，而后泄气般长长呻吟一声就又倒了回去。

在他的第一反应中，自己一定就是被这人下了药的，而唯一让他庆幸的是，这禽兽竟然还知道戴套。

［坤坤，你回来了？］

蔡徐坤条件反射般从床上弹了起来，疼得龇牙咧嘴地赶紧将手机屏幕摁熄了。

［啊，昊昊。］

黄明昊小跑着从门外冲了进来，然后就是一个夸张的拥抱将蔡徐坤整个按进自己怀里，他比起高中时已经长高太多，隐隐约约有了点要超过蔡徐坤的势头，然而性格却还是一惊一乍的小孩子模样，至少在蔡徐坤面前他是这样表现的。

蔡徐坤的眼泪又要飚出来了，在黄明昊看不见的地方咬住下唇神情狰狞硬生生将泪水憋了回去，随后又拍拍小孩的后背将他推开了。

［你昨晚去哪了，为什么不接我电话，我快吓死了，怎么现在才回来，你眼睛怎么红了？］

黄明昊紧凑又急切的一连串问题让刚要张口的蔡徐坤噎了一下。

［喝多了，被…朋友带走了。］

蔡徐坤心里是完全信任这个弟弟的，两人从小就在一块长大，也是"Six-Shooter"最初的创办者，乐队许多次面临解散时都是靠着黄明昊富裕的家庭支撑过来，蔡徐坤也明白，黄明昊不是关心乐队，他只是在乎自己。

［怎么这样，下次我得守在你旁边才行，这也太危险了。］

岂止是危险啊。

蔡徐坤在心底长叹一声，忽然有些后悔临走时没再翻翻他的联系方式，目前最紧要的便是得尽快找出照片里这个人，而后想办法堵上他的嘴才行。

另一头的范丞丞却还不知道自己正被惦念着，此时正大步踏进了自家别墅的大门，一边将外套扔进放置在门边的干洗篮中，一边解着自己满是酒气的衬衫的纽扣。

［赵叔叔，有什么话就直说吧，看你憋很久了。］

中年男人闻言一怔，有些歉意地冲范丞丞微微垂下头，语气里的恭敬和他的发型同样一丝不苟。

［大少爷说，要您禁足一个月。］

范丞丞像是早有预料般丝毫也不惊讶，抬手将脱下的衬衫也一同扔进了木筐之中，大喇喇露出自己零零星星散布着情色痕迹的上半身来。

［是吗，因为最近的比赛？］

中年男人将头垂得更低了些，却沉默着并不开口回答，范丞丞也没指望他能老老实实告诉自己，就那么赤裸着双脚和上身，走到客厅那头靠近落地窗的一架钢琴前慢慢坐下。

［放心，我不会给他添乱。］

［毕竟我还要忙着应付丑闻呢。］

范丞丞讽刺地笑了笑，像是在告知着中年男人，又像是自言自语，随后手肘一提十指用力摁在雪白的琴键之上，钢琴瞬间爆发出重锤般颤动而绵长的高亢音调，接着只看见他手指翻飞间，一曲熟练却不带丝毫情感的暴风雨第三乐章从木质共鸣板里汩汩流淌出来，像是心情平静的人戴上了块描绘着愤怒的面具，手中的力道爆裂而强悍，可眼神中却满含了睥睨之意。

范丞丞垂眸敛去在结束一瞬间所流露出的疲惫与哀愁，抬头冲男人低声开口。

［帮我找到这个人。］

［我会如他所愿，乖乖做个废物的。］

TBC.


End file.
